Forbidden Attraction: The True LupinTonks Tale
by Stranger Danger
Summary: OOTP AU: Takes place during OOTP and carries on from there. Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. They started as friends but are they more? When the relationship is discovered someone will have to take the ultimate risk to keep it alive. RLNT Please R
1. First Sight

Forbidden Attraction: The True Lupin/Tonks Tale  
  
A/N: Nope, I don't own Harry Potter or anything HP related except any original character I may bring in. This takes place during OOtP (in other words this is what's going on back at Grimmauld Place while Harry and Company is at school.) I'm also telling it as some people live there besides Sirius. Lupin is slightly younger (or at least he doesn't look as old).  
  
**C1: First Sight  
**  
A/N: This is a flashback chapter it takes place when Tonks is becoming a new Order member.  
  
**--1:00 P.M.--**  
  
The girl sitting- no, standing- in her new cubicle in the Auror Department with the bright green hair pulled back in a bun, blue eyes, a blue tube top and hip hugger jeans was none other than Nymphadora Tonks or Tonks as she liked to be called. She was busy decorating it with pictures of her parents, maps, drawings and anything else she could find. "Tonks," she cried out, looking excitedly at the nametag on her desk. "Auror," She squealed with excitement. The giddy girl was around twenty-five when she first got the job; the same age at which she joined the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
"Excuse me, Nymphadora." A deep voice said to her. She flinched and then said in a polite tone, "Could you please just call me Tonks?" Pointing at the nametag she spun around.  
  
The tall balding black man gave her a warm smile. He nodded his head and she saw his gold hoop earring dangling. He was also wearing turquoise robes. "Alright, Tonks, I'm Kingsley Shacklebolt, head of the department of Aurors and the hunt for Sirius Black. You seem happy to have the job, correct?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Shacklebolt."  
"Would you be willing to do something to help Albus Dumbledore?" His voice dropped to a whisper.  
"Yes." Tonks also whispered.  
"You live in London?"  
"I don't really have a home. My parents are close to throwing me out."  
"Here, drop by this place after you get off work." He handed her a piece of paper.  
  
_"The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, London."_  
  
Tonks scanned the paper and stuffed it in her pants pocket. She smiled fondly at her new boss and sat down.  
  
"Oh, one more thing," Kingsley doubled back. "Please, leave some room on the main bulletin; other pictures on the sides." He used a quick spell which cleared the middle bulletin board, neatly placing everything there in a pile against the wall. He then left her to fill out the forum that all first day aurors have.  
  
**--8:30 P.M.--**  
  
Tonks got off the Underground at Grimmauld/Saxon St. and started up the stone steps, rushing over to a business-like man. "Excuse me, sir; you know how to get to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place?"  
  
"I'm sorry, mate, there is no number twelve. There is an eleven though. Go west two blocks then make a right and go that way another five blocks. Hope I helped, ma'am." He gave a quick, curious glance at her hair and hurried on.  
  
Tonks stood there thoughtfully for a moment before she was hastily shoved aside. It took her all not to hex the person. She instead heaved a sigh and left the station, following the man's directions. There they were, eleven and thirteen with a bit space between them. _I know,_ she thought brightly, _it's like Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. I just run there and I'm inside!_ She started running when someone stopped her.  
  
"Oy, you there," It was a handsome young man with a full beard and short, combed hair. He looked wolfish in Tonks' opinion. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Do you know Kingsley Shacklebolt? How can I get to Number Twelve Grimmauld Palace? Can you help me at all?" She threw the questions at the man.  
"First off, who are you?"  
"Nymph- Tonks... Just Tonks... I work for Mr. Shacklebolt. He told me to come here after work.  
  
"Hey! Tonks," Kingsley ran up to her. "I see you've met Remus Lupin. Remus, this is Tonks, my new employee that I sent you the owl about. Tonks, this is Remus Lupin, he lives here and is an order member."  
"Lives where?"  
"Look!" Lupin gripped her on the shoulder and points. A large old house appears between numbers eleven and thirteen.  
  
Tonks smiled and followed behind Lupin into the house. She looked around and progressed forward in the darkness. She stumbled and knocked over the umbrella stand. Moth eaten red curtains swung back, revealing a picture of a very angry old woman.  
  
"HALF BREED SCUM, FILTH, MUDBLOODS, TRAITORS!" The picture screamed. "AND YOU," she screamed at Tonks, "YOU AND YOUR FILTH FAMILY! HOW DARE YOU SET FOOT IN THE HOUSE OF BLACK?"  
  
_So this is Sirius' house then. I never knew... Not that we were ever invited over..._ She thought to herself. Her eyes started to fill with tears as more insults came her way. Each of them hit her deeper. Remus Lupin, who seemed familiar to her, came over and gave her a hug.  
  
"It's not that big a deal." He comforted her. "Really, she always has a go at me for being a werewolf." He gave her a toothy smile. This really scared her... Remus was a Werewolf? What kind of mess was she getting into? 


	2. Impressions

Forbidden Attraction: The True Lupin/Tonks Tale  
  
A/N: Nope, I don't own Harry Potter or anything HP related except any original character I may bring in. This takes place during OOtP (in other words this is what's going on back at Grimmauld Place while Harry and Company is at school.) I'm also telling it as some people live there besides Sirius. Lupin is slightly younger (or at least he doesn't look as old).  
  
**C2: Impressions**  
  
The tears rolling down Tonks' cheek dissolved and she was held in Remus' tight embrace. "Hey." She said, looking up at him. "You were prefect at Hogwarts weren't you? Remember me?"  
Lupin took a moment to look at her. He smiled to himself. It was something about the way she looked at him that gave him pleasure. It was just something about her. "Yes, I was. I remember you, Tonks. Or as the professors just said, 'Nymphadora, detention.'" He chuckled and ruffled his hair.  
"Oh you weren't all that great a student either, Remus; what with you not being there. Hey, where did you go anyway?"  
"Tonks... Don't take this the wrong way... I'm a werewolf."  
"Why, you're a Wolfie!!!!" She exclaimed teasingly.  
"Oh lay off it, Nymphadora!"  
"Wolfie,"  
"Nymphadora,"  
  
They were standing by now, laughing and chasing each over around the dining room (where Lupin had guided her away from the portrait of Mrs. Black). Tonks tripped over a chair and slid across the floor, meeting the boot of Mrs. Molly Weasley. She had a tribe of young kids: a short stocky fourteen year old boy, a tall boy with long hair around twelve, a boy with horn-rimmed glasses, around eight, boy twins, both seven, another boy no more then five, and a girl who looked a year younger than the youngest boy. They all had bright red hair and freckles.  
  
"Mommy, 'Ook at her hair!" The girl exclaimed, pointing at Tonks.  
"Who on earth are you? Remus.....?" The woman demanded.  
"Molly," Lupin began. "This is Nymph-"  
"I'm Tonks! Pleased to meet you," Tonks jumped up and extended a hand.  
"I'm Molly Weasley; these are my children, Charles, William, Percy, Fredrick and George, Ronald, and Ginerva." She introduced them respectively to the way they were standing, oldest to youngest. "Oh and there, is my husband, Arthur. Arthur, this is Tonks!"  
  
A man in a black leather jacket and a red tie who also shared the messy red hair and horn-rimmed glasses as Percy came over and extended a hand which Tonks shook. "Welcome to the Order, how do you do?" Without a reply he went on. "Molly, Dung just came to take over my.... Well, you know. I'm going to take the kids back to the house. I don't really want them here... No offence, Sirius." He said to the man entering.  
  
A well shaven man, obviously Sirius, had come out from the kitchen. "None was taken, Art. It's only my mum's house. Besides, all the livable rooms have been done. Thank you, Molly." He gave her a polite smile and then looked at Tonks. "Oh, and who is this?"  
  
"Nymphadora, Nymphadora Tonks!" Remus said proudly.  
  
"She's new here, I brought her along. She seemed good enough. Besides, she's a metamorphosis." Kingsley's deep voice filled the room. It was so calming.  
  
"Sirius, how can you not know your own cousin?!" Tonks demanded, slightly upset.  
"Nymphie, what with the hair... I haven't seen you since Hogwarts. When you were young and had black hair." He shook his head. "What've you been up to?"  
"I became an auror. See, I did something constructive with my life."  
Sirius snorted, "Oh no an auror. Do come and catch me." He let out a bark-like laugh and Tonks frowned. "Now I'm serious, Sirius."  
"Me too," Sirius continued laughing. Tonks punched him in the arm. "Sometimes you remind me of your mother."  
Sirius shut up almost instantly.  
  
There were a few chuckles going around followed by some bangs outside and a group of people came inside. Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Rubeus Hagrid, and a number of others Tonks didn't know entered the dining room.  
  
"Hang on a minute!" The man with a blue eye stepped into the center. "Who's that bright haired thing right here?"  
"Nymphadora Tonks." Dumbledore said calmly.  
"Oh yes, the one I always had to put in detention." Snape added.  
"Hullo there, Tonks, Doin' alrigh'?" Hagrid asked her.  
She nodded. "Yeah, hi you guys."  
  
Dumbledore stepped forward. "Tonks, this is Alastor Moody," -The blue-eyed man nodded- "Dedalus Diggle," -A man in a green bowler stepped forward and nodded- "Emmeline Vance," -A woman in a lot of jewelry gave a kind smile- "Sturgis Podmore," -A man who looked around Tonks' age bowed-" and Elphias Doge." A man with an ugly yellow top hat stepped forward and smiled- "Everyone, this is Nymphadora Tonks who would just like to be called Tonks."  
  
"I'm starved!" Elphias piped up. "Molly, you got any food?"  
"Actually, yes, I could use some help though. Arthur just stays here and takes 'em home after dinner." Molly nodded.  
  
--Shortly After dinner--  
  
When dinner ended, many of the order members left. The Weasley family said their good-byes and filed out behind Moody. The only people remaining were Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Sturgis, Emmeline, and Kingsley. Kingsley explained the situation on Tonks' currently not having a home and went left. Sturgis and Emmeline bade them goodnight and went upstairs. Sirius, Remus and Tonks remained.  
  
"You and Remus can share a room." Sirius explained. "I'm sorry but not all of the rooms are good to live in. And there are so few of them...."  
  
"It's alright." Tonks and Remus said together. 


	3. Tonks' Diary

**C3: Tonk's Diary**  
  
_'22/7/93  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I just don't know what to do anymore. I've been here a whole week and things don't seem too good for me. Molly Weasley tries her best to keep me locked up while she's cooking. She repeatedly says to me, 'You look tired, just rest.' I'm tired of resting. And I feel awful for hogging Lupin's room. Not to mention the several complaints I hear about me never doing work. Yesterday I overheard this between Molly, Remus, and Kingsley:  
  
Molly- "Kingsley, why on earth did you hire her? She's awful clumsy. Not to mention everyone complains on her for not working."  
Lupin- "Well, Molly, maybe if you let her help, make her feel useful. You really hurt her feelings a few days ago when you told her you didn't need her help. I walked in on her crying."  
Kingsley- "Molly just... I don't know... Maybe the next time she wants to help give her something easy that doesn't involve breaking or knocking anything over.  
Molly- "In truth I want her out."  
Lupin & Kingsley- "Molly!"  
Lupin- "Shame on you... She knows too much even if we did want to fire her. She's quite useful if you would give her the chance."  
  
I really love Lupin for standing up for me like that. Honestly I do. He's so nice. In fact now I fee even worse just sitting here. I'm going to do something!  
  
Loves,  
Tonks'_


	4. Lupin's Journal

**C4: Lupin's Journal  
**  
_'Twenty-Eighth of July, Nineteen Ninety-Three  
  
Journal,  
  
My how Nymphadora has made a name for herself! In the week she's been here (two weeks tomorrow!) she's been sweeping, dusting, spraying, and- if you can believe it- Molly even let her help cook (toasting bread to be honest). Maybe what I said to Molly sank in. However, I have the uneasy feeling she overheard the conversation Molly, Kingsley, and I had on the Twenty-Second. Tonks just seems some lonely and desolate. It's like she needs some love or something. It really eats me up inside to se her suffering like this. I fear she's getting unhealthy. All this crying isn't good.  
  
Sure, she puts on a brave face at meetings, dinner, etc. but I'm still worried for her. Something isn't right. At night sometimes I hear her crying. I know she's had a tough life but sometimes I wonder.... Well maybe I'll just... I don't know. Sometimes I think people are reading this so I never but too much.  
  
Farewell,  
RL'_


	5. Tears

**C5: Tears**  
  
"FILTH, SCUM! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" The portrait screamed. It started screaming even louder when Tonks knocked into the umbrella stand in a hurry to answer the door.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked the man at the door.  
The man who obviously hadn't been shaved in weeks and smelled strongly and liquor and something else gave her a toothy smile and said, "I'm Mundungus Fletcher."  
"Who are you again?"  
"Mun-Dung-Us Fletch-Err," He said irritably.  
"Dung, come right in. This is Tonks, she's new." Molly said hurriedly, shoving Tonks aside and hurrying Dung in before closing the door.  
  
Lupin's eyes grew wide when Molly knocked Tonks over. He nudged Sirius who simply just started at Molly and then to Tonks who was stumbling up. As she got up she had a hurt look and just gaped at Molly for a moment, still in shock. I thought we were getting along fine, Tonks thought. Obviously I was wrong. Molly looked back at Tonks for a minute and then went off to the kitchen. Meanwhile the portrait continued its annoying screams. Remus and Sirius struggled to close it. Tonks ran up to the bedroom she shared with Lupin and sat on his cot, tears streaming down her cheek. She started to sob.  
  
As Remus went up the stairs he heard Tonks sobbing. _Oh,_ he thought, _here we go aga_in. He knocked on the wooden door frame. Tonks, her eyes red and her cheeks wet looks over at the door and stares at Remus. She sniffled and stood up.  
  
"Oh, Remus, I'm so sorry! Sorry for everything; all of this! I never should have agreed to join!" Tonks burst into tears and sat back down, wiping her eyes and sniffling.  
"Tonks... Don't... Come on, it's nothing. Molly'll warm up to you.... I promise." Remus didn't sound too convincing.  
  
Tonks sniffled again and looked up at him with large watering eyes. Remus walked over to her and sat down on the cot next to her. He put an arm around her shoulder and looked at her. Tonks buried her face in his shoulder and sniffled. Remus sighed and just patted her on the back. Sirius was coming up the stairs and turned the corner, seeing Remus and Tonks.  
  
"Oh... er..." Sirius started. There was an awkward silence. "Sorry if I interrupted anything..." Sirius started retreating out of the room.  
"No!" Remus exclaimed. "I mean, not at all... come in. Maybe you can be of some assistance."  
"With what,"  
This time it was Tonks' turn to speak. "Molly." She said. She said it with a slight hatred. Sirius looked at her. "I know, Tonks, I know. Just..."  
"Don't let her get to you. You're stronger than this. Why is this affecting you so hard?" Remus finished.  
"It goes back a ways.... To my mother..." 


	6. Explinations

**C6: Explanations**  
  
Note: I guess you could call this A/U. I'm inventing on Tonk's character.  
  
"You mean your mother?!" Sirius and Remus said in unison. They both exchanged looks of shock.  
"Yes, my mother. Molly reminds of her too much." A small tear rolled down her cheek.  
"But... I loved your mum!" Sirius clearly didn't want to believe this.  
"Oh sure... she was quite the actress. It's a wonder she wasn't in Slytherin."  
  
Sirius still wore the look of shock. Tonks had never spoken ill of anyone; especially her own mother.  
  
_We Flashback to Tonk's early years. She's around 5 or 6.  
  
"Nymphadora," Her mother, Andromeda, scolded her for dropping several plates of china. "How the hell could you be so stupid? I didn't give you those damn plates for you to send them crashing to the ground!" He mother continued yelling.  
  
The young, blonde, Tonks started crying loudly. Her father who was sitting feet propped up on the table looked over her mother.  
  
"You know, maybe if you stopped shouting at 'er.... Damn it its yer own fault. You done gave 'er the plates knowin' she can't carry 'em. 'Ere, lemme 'elp," He waved his wand and the plates appears neatly stacked in the cupboard. He gave Andromeda an angry look and took Tonks by the hand leading her by the hand. Downstairs the door slams shut, Andromeda Black has abandonned her family._

___  
_As Tonks finished more tears ran down her cheek. "Every time... Molly yells... at me..." She said between tears. "I'm re-reminded of... of me mum... and... and how she... she left me." She cried a bit more. Remus' red shirt now had a dark red stain on it. Lupin sighed heavily and gave her another pat on the back. Sirius stood there, his expression blank. He clearly looked disgusted.  
"How come no one tells me this kind of thing, eh? How come I never know what's going on?!" Sirius was outraged.  
"Sirius..." Tonks began. "You never asked."  
"NEVER ASKED? DAMNIT IT'S MY FAMILY! WHAT THE HELL DO I HAVE TO ASK WHEN PEOPLE SHOULD TELL ME?!"  
"Sirius, calm yourself. I'm sure there was a reason." Remus got up hurriedly, rushing to his friend's side. He looked at Tonks.  
"My mum came back." She said quietly. They settled down waiting to hear the rest of Tonks' tale.  
  
_Some few years later on Tonks' 11th birthday.  
  
Tonks, who had lately been experimenting with her metamorphing gift, now had electric blue hair, red eyes, and a pig like nose. She and her father, Ted, now lived in a small apartment above the Leaky Cauldron where they had lived since her mother left. Not only had Tonks received the letter to Hogwarts but her mother showed up, clearly furious. In fact, she drew her wand on Ted and threatened to kill him unless Tonks didn't go to Hogwarts.  
  
Confused and scared, young Tonks ran out of the room, accidentally knocking into her mother who grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and flung her against the wall. "Clumsy bastard," She said, full of hatred. "Why do you do this? Why else did you think no one liked you? No one will ever need your help, Tonks, no one. Not to mention you'll never find love. What man could want you?"  
  
With those final words she disappeared. Only to be found dead in a river weeks later.  
_  
"Oh, Tonks, I'm so sorry." Lupin said finally. Sirius however let out a snort of laughter. "Nymphie... Really, you expect me to believe that load of bull?"  
"It's not bull! Were you there?!" Tonks said, her temper rising.  
"No I mean the bit about never finding a love. People love you."  
"Not outside of family they don't."  
"Oh I don't know...." Remus said mysterious.  
"What do you mean 'I don't know'?" Tonks looked at him.  
"I mean I think someone does love you. It's just... I don't know... Give more people chances."  
"You mean it, Remus?"  
"I know it."  
"Well then I am going to prove to Molly what I can do!" With that Tonks sped out of the room.  
"Not so fast, Remus, mind if I have a word?"


	7. Chat

**C7: Chat**  
  
Remus sat back down, pulling off his shirt. He revealed a hairy chest and a bit of flab (how the mighty muscles have started to fade!!). Sirius looked at him and shook his head as Lupin placed aside the soaking shit and looked up at him. "So," Remus began, "you want to talk?" Sirius looked at him for a moment and then shut the door. After a brief silence Sirius sat on the chair, folded his arms, clasped his fingers together and look straight at Remus.  
  
"Remus... Do you actually know someone who loves Tonks? I mean... Personally I think her mum had a point."  
"No. I believe there's someone out there for all of us... Even you,"  
"Even you?" Sirius popped another question; this one caused Remus to blush.  
"Well... I think I found someone... Someone I like."  
"Yeah, do they like you?" "I don't know." Remus frowned.  
"Tell me. Maybe I can find out."  
"I don't know. Well... O.K,"  
"Who,"  
"Tonks..." "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"  
  
The room shook. Tonks who was standing outside heard Remus tell about his feelings for her and gasped slightly. She moved a bit closer trying to hear everything.  
  
"Well, Remus, do you love her?" She heard Sirius bark.  
"I... I don't know! See, this is why I didn't want to tell you."  
"I think you're making a mistake!"  
"Yeah, well I don't!" The cot creaked as Remus jumped up. Tonks started edging a way, still able to hear.  
Sirius also stood up. "Well fine, I'll see what I can do." He glared at Remus and turned the doorknob.  
  
Tonks flew into the bathroom, shutting it just in time. Sirius looked around and then looked at Remus. Remus looked back him and looked down at the ground. The both looked at the bathroom door where Tonks what walking out. She gave Remus a flirtatious smile and strutted down the stairs. Remus and Sirius exchanged glances. Remus looked worried and frightened. Sirius however looked delighted. "Yo, Tonks, wait up!" Sirius ran after her. 


	8. Emotions

**C8: Emotions**  
  
"Yeah," Tonks stopped on her way to the kitchen. She turned around and looked at him with bright blue eyes. Sirius blinked and looked at his cousin. "Um... Hey... You know we bight be cleaning one of the bedrooms soon."  
  
"So?"  
"So you and Remus won't have to share a room."  
"Oh..." She said slightly upset.  
"Nymphadora, is everything alright?"  
"Don't call me that!"  
"Why? You let Lupin."  
"That's different!" Her temper was starting to rise.  
"Awe... Little Nymphie has a crush!"  
"No I don't! Shut it Sirius!"  
  
Sirius walked around her, laughing. "Oh Nymphie, there's nothing to be upset about. Or do I have to call you Tonks because I'm not your precious Werewolf?" He gave her a small smile and then laughed. Tonks, who was growing angry, glared at Sirius. "I said shut it!"  
"Oh, why's that, Nymphie? Don't want everyone knowing? I'm such a great secret keeper, who have I to tell? Oh yes, Remus!"  
"Shut up already!"  
"But you just love him don't you."  
  
Tonks, who was unsure of her feelings for Remus was left speechless. Sirius smiled broadly and made a motion to go upstairs but he wasn't fast enough. Tonks struck him across the face, knocking him backwards. Sirius put a hand to his cheek and felt where Tonks had left a red mark.  
  
"DONT-" Tonks shouted, breathing heavily. "EVER- PRY- INTO- MY- LOVE- LIFE- AGAIN!"  
  
The order members who were upstairs (which happened to be everyone except Aberforth, Alastor, Albus, Remus, Molly, Hagrid and Arthur) were all mumbling amongst themselves. The picture of Sirius' mother was also yelling. Tonks stood there, embarrassed. _No,_ she thought to herself, _don't run upstairs again._ She instead shoved past Sirius and down to the kitchen. Molly was down there setting the table.  
  
"Let me help!" Tonks said in what was one of her least demanding tones.  
"No." She said flatly. Then remembering Remus' scolding she spoke again, "I mean there is one thing you can do. Just go get the plates from the cabinet. Fine china you know."  
_Fine china!_ Tonks panicked. _Oh dear Merlin what am I to do I might drop them again._  
  
Remus and Sirius were upstairs talking in hushed voices when Alastor came upstairs. They looked over at him.  
  
"Sirius," Alastor scolded. "What the hell were you thinking?"  
  
Sirius shook his head. Remus remained speechless. Alastor glared at them and left. They were about to talk again when he came back.  
  
"For the record, she likes you mate." Alastor gave a crooked smile and left.  
  
**10:00 P.M.**  
  
Remus sat on the edge of the bed with the red sheets. He looked down at the ground, lost in thought. Did Moody know something or was just casing trouble? But then again, Tonks had referred to him as her love life. At least that's how he took it. He started rubbing his temples and Tonks came into the room in baggy grey pants and an old yellow shirt. She walked over to Remus and placed a hand on his forehead.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
"Tonks, we need to talk, shut the door."  
She flicked her wand and then sat next to him. "What's wrong?"  
"I don't how to say this..."  
"Is it about what I did to Sirius, 'cause he had it commin'" She blurted out.  
"No. It's about what he asked you....."  
  
A/N: Dun Dun Dun... Cliffhanger! Stay Tuned as we get back from this commercial break.  
  
Hungry, food just isn't as good? Try super spice! The Exxtra kick to your meal! It's available in Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley, and Knockturn Alley.  
  
And now, back to the story  
  
"What- What do you mean?" Tonks grew nervous she could never say how she felt about him.  
"What did he ask you? I need to know."  
"N-Nothing... It was nothing." She was blushing now.  
"You can tell me." Remus said sweetly, giving her a bright smile and draping one arm around her shoulders.  
  
Tonks couldn't resist his grip and scooted over a little closer. She rested her head on his shoulder for a brief moment before looking and him. "Sirius wanted to- well this is going to sound silly but- well... Sirius wanted to know if I loved you! Ha." Her laugh was clearly nervous and false. "Can you imagine that?" She gave another false laugh and Remus looked at her, determined to find out. "Why what's so bad about that? A metamorphous and a werewolf... Merlin knows what our kids would look like!" He laughed with her, unaware of what Tonks was thinking.  
  
_Wait, did he just say he wanted to have kids with me?_ Tonks' mind was racing. _No... Don't get ahead of yourself. You barely know him. He would never... Unless... Oh I'm going to kill that Sirius Black!_ She looked at Remus. "Remus, I'm serious! Remus," She snapped at him.  
  
Remus however was too involved in his own thought. _Does she love me? She didn't say. Maybe I'd better ask her._ "Uh, Tonks... Do you love me?" There was no laugh or joke this time. He was serious. Tonks knew he was serious. She could see it in his eyes.  
  
"Remus... I hardly know you."  
"Do you love me?"  
"I hardly know you!"  
"But do you? Just if you did know me...." He had a sort of hopeful look.  
Tonks saw this look and gave in. "Remus, listen to me. I don't love you-" -Remus suddenly looked sort of sad and stood up- "but wait!" She grabbed his hand and held it. "I don't love you but I like you. I like you a lot."  
Remus smiled and sat down. "How much is a lot?"  
"This much," She leaned forward and kissed him. She held on to his neck pulled him forward and kissed him. It was something she was going to remember. Remus who was in shock from the first kiss looked at her like she was insane and then kissed her back, something he had been wanting to do for ages. They probably would have gone on longer had it not been for Molly nearly barging in on them.  
  
"I'm not your mum." She had said. "But I really think it would be best if you don't stay up so late, especially you Remus. Since you have guard duty at six.  
"No," he mumbled as she left "you aren't..." He looked back at Tonks, pulled her close to him and then kissed her again before laying down in his bed.  
  
Tonks glanced at him, smiled, and was soon lost in a pleasant dream about the two of them. 


	9. Tonks' Diary 2

**C9: Tonk's Diary**

'1_/8/93_

_Dear Diary,_

_I did it! I told Remus how I felt.... Well... not entirely. I could never tell him how much I loved him. I hardly know him after all... But he kissed me! Honest to Merlin he kissed me! I'm in heaven. To be slightly honest I sort of didn't want him to stop when he was tonguing me. He probably wouldn't have had it not been for Molly barging in. I wish she hadn't. Where the hell does she get off?! I never see her pulling guard duty. Oh well.... I have it in a few nights anyway. It just really ticks me off that's all. _

_Loves,_

_Tonks'_


	10. Lupin's Journal 2

**A/N: **I love all of ya'll for leaving me comments and everything. Sorry I haven't had the time to update. My computer crashed and erased the whole story. So I gave yaou chapters 9 and 10 cause you guys are so great.

**C10: Lupin's Journal**

'Tenth_ of August, Nineteen Ninety-Three_

_Journal,_

_I think Nymphadora loves me. She won't admit it (just like me and my undying love for her) but I can tell. It's like this: as a wolf I can sort of um... know things without being told! I kissed her. I kissed her like I had never kissed before and it's all thanks to Sirius. Real shame he has that bruise now. But I reckon he don't mind that much. I'm just so thankful I got time with my Nymphadora._

_Farewell,_

_RL_'


	11. AUTHOR NOTE!

OK, hey guys. This isn't an update sadly. Well, but see... what had happened was... I completely forgot about this story. Then I forget the password to my account so I really couldn't do anything, then. Well, I got it back and everything, but now I don't have the story anymore. So I could start writing more from scratch if you guys really wanted me to. Cos I had had the next couple chapters written up before I forgot and everything, but then my computer died! It died like 10 times. I had the story saved to a floppy, but for some reason, I can't open the floppy anymore, and I'm not sure why. It said something about my account type I have Windows XP now so I may have to do everything from the owner account to see if I can save the story! Otherwise you guys will get to deal with my crappy 3 years later writing of I story I totally forgot about. : So yeah, I'm sorry to everyone out there but if anyone has any ideas on why my floppy just died and won't work, let me know!!

Thanks

xoxo


End file.
